


Ena’s Mirror Adventure

by Elias_Cavalry



Category: ENA - Joel G (Web Series)
Genre: (attempted at least), Amputation, Even Viper. Sweet fucked up Viper, Gen, I dunno it's just Ena begging for death like she tends to do, I love all of them by the way, Interdimensional Travel, More tags will be added later, Nightshade is tired-er, Panic Attacks, Seltsam is tired, Sort Of, Suicidal Tendencies, Surrealism, Swearing, emetophobia warning, oh and
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-21 05:35:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30016938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elias_Cavalry/pseuds/Elias_Cavalry
Summary: Ena finds a mirror next to a gas station in the middle of a strange desert. Terrible things happen.
Kudos: 20





	1. The Adventure Begins

_ “Behind every man now alive stand thirty men, for that is the ratio by which the men outnumber the men.” - Arthure Clark, 1917-2074 _

Ena: Are you sure about this?

Moony: Yeah, I go here, like, all the time! You’ll be fine.

Ena and Moony walked through an aimless desert with cracked ground. There were a few dead trees here and there.

Ena: ...positively?

Moony: Yeah?

Ena: Well, alright! Allow us to commence forth!

The two strolled through the peculiar desert, nothing changing in the landscape. The sky was a light grey, and with each passing second, it began to get darker, the dull sun rising as the day segmented into night. Ena looked up.

Ena: ...it’s getting rather dark.

Moony: Shouldn’t be a problem. Li-

Suddenly, Moony glitched out of existence.

Ena: ...Moony? Oh, yeah, it’s night. She’s simply returning home.

Ena continued on, not really trying to make it anywhere. Eventually, she spotted a gas station.

Ena: Oh, goodness! A gas station! Wait...what’s a gas station doing out  _ here _ ?

She saw a twinkling light shining from it in the distance. What could that be? She walked closer to it as the fuschia stars began to twinkle.

Ena: I guess I may require that gas station more than ever now! The sky’s at it’s darkest dark than it’s ever darked! DARKEST! DARKER THAN...dark?

Eventually, she reached the shining light in the distance. Upon closer examination, it actually seemed to be a mirror! She ran into the gas station, swinging open the door to see an anthropomorphic wolpertinger at the counter. His name tag read “WOLPER.”

Wolper: Eh, yeah, whaddya need?

Ena: May I investigate that mirror placed near your gas station? Oh...and perhaps a chocolate milk.

Wolper pulled out a chocolate milk from seemingly nowhere.

Wolper: Here ya choccy milk, don’t get too frisky whiddit, aight?

Ena: Frisky?

Wolper: FriskyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-

Ena frantically took the chocolate milk, and then bolted out of the gas station, frightened by Wolper’s horrific metamorphosis. She walked back to the mirror, chocolate milk in hand. The words “CHOCOLATE?” appeared on the front of the reflective surface.

Ena: ...yes?

Mirror: “COHCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”

The mirror turned into a portal, sucking in Ena’s chocolate milk.

Sad Ena: Aw...dawn. I was gonna dwink that…

Then, the mirror started sucking Ena in. When she noticed what was happening, she clinged to the frame of the mirror for dear life, screaming.

Sad Ena: I WANTED TO DIE BUT NOW I DON’T WANT TO DIE BECAUSE DYING IS DYING AND NOW I’M GONNA DIE WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!

Ena tried to keep herself from being sucked in, but the mirror’s force was too strong...she couldn’t hold on for much longer, and…

Sad Ena: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ena went unconscious, but then...she woke up in a mysterious world...the sky was blue, and the grass was green...she picked herself up.

Ena: Where...am, I?

She saw someone standing in front of her. They only had two arms and legs, brown hair, and tan skin. They wore a blue shirt and black pants.

Ena: Salutations, whoever you may be!

They dropped the french fries in their hand, and began to scream, running away from the dual-sided girl.

Ena: Hm. That’s bizarre. If anything, I should be screaming and running away. This place is otherworldly! ...wait, am I in another world?!

Ena stood up, brushing the dust off of her shoulders. She stood there for a moment, unblinking.

Ena: ...appears so, hm...well, I should be on my way! An outlandish performance of yours that was, mirror, but I must return home now!

But when Ena turned to walk back through the mirror, it was gone!

Ena: What?

???: THAT’S THE CREATURE! GET IT!

Suddenly, Ena heard helicopters, yelling, and gunshots. She looked behind her to see numerous navy blue helicopters, men in camouflage uniforms, and the person from before.

Ena: CHEESE AND RICE!

Ena began to make a run for it, dodging bullets and evading angry government workers. She ran and ran and ran until her legs felt like they would implode. Her polygonal lungs felt like they were on fire the longer she ran. The gunshots only got louder, however, and eventually, Ena collapsed. She felt someone grip her by the collar, and she passed out again…

She woke up in a cold, grimy cell, lying right next to a dirty-looking bed.

Ena: H...huh? Am I in...jail? No, wait...this looks nothing like any jail I’ve ever seen before...where are the...the electromagnetic force fields…?

???: What are you blabbing on about?

Ena looked up to see woman in a black suit and black shades.

Ena: Well, you see, I come from a different dimensi-

???: We know that. We all know that. There have been creatures popping in here and there that hardly resemble human life. You should be lucky you look enough like a human; there was one creature that looked like a lizard turned inside out. You could see the veins and shit pulsating and-

Ena: Okay! Alright! I think that is enough!

???: ...what are you, anyway?

Ena: Ena!

???: No, like, what’s your species?

Ena: I just told you…? Ena.

???: Well, uh, Ena, you can call me Officer Nightshade. Now shut your trap, multiverse scum.

Sad Ena: Awe...awe you being mean to me wight now? Oh...I pwobabwly did sowmething howwibwle!

Ena began to sob, which visibly annoyed Nightshade. Nightshade stuck her hands through the bars of Ena’s cell and shoved a mechanical pacifier in her mouth.

Officer Nightshade: That should shut you up.

Ena felt herself grow...relaxed. Tired, even. She slumped over, sighing, and the pacifier fell out of her mouth.

Ena: How’d you do that?

Nightshade took the pacifier back.

Officer Nightshade: That information shall remain classified... _ especially  _ when it comes to things such as you.

Ena: Well, might as well respect that!

Ena leaned against the wall, and began to whistle the chorus of “Once in a Lifetime” by Talking Heads.

Officer Nightshade: Talking Heads? Okay, you’re the only thing here with good taste.

Ena: Ah, thank you! Although that’s unusual...usually the inhabitants of my residence think that song is vexatious!

Officer Nightshade: And what do they listen to?

Ena: Gadzooks Coxcomb!

Officer Nightshade: ...English?

Ena: That  _ is  _ English, is it not?

Officer Nightshade: Not any English I’ve ever heard of. What do they sound like?

Ena: Strident and stentorian! A bold endeavor, certainly.

Officer Nightshade: Sounds like 100 Gecs…

Suddenly, an explosion sounded, and rubble flew everywhere. Nightshade ducked to protect herself from the flying shrapnel, whereas Ena stayed still, letting a piece of stray metal impale her shoulder. She pulled out the shard and flicked it away, letting the wound gush white noise until it closed up in mere seconds.

Officer Nightshade: Ew.

Ena: What  _ was _ that?

???: ME! I’M BUSTIN’ MYSELF OUTTA HERE!

A bombastic black, red, and yellow aircraft with orange and white flames on it flew towards Ena and Nightshade. It contained a lanky pastel yellow cyclops creature adorned in steampunk clothing. The creature didn’t appear to have a mouth, but it did have very fluffy red hair on top of its head. It also had a very fluffy red tail.

Ena: Who are you, kind sir?

Officer Nightshade: HOW DID YOU GET OUT?!

???: I’M FIRECRACKER! AND I’M TAKING YOU WITH ME, BLUE AND YELLOW GIRL!

Ena: It’s Ena, actually. And can Officer Nightshade come too? She’s been undyingly charitable to me.

Officer Nightshade: I haven’t been charitable to you!

Firecracker: TOO LATE!

Firecracker snapped his fingers, and the two women teleported into his aircraft. They were buckled in almost instantly.

Officer Nightshade: No! I REFUSE! GET ME OUT OF THIS...this THING!

Firecracker: Let’s fuckin’ GOOOOOO!!!!

The aircraft charged up, shaking and trembling. When it gained enough power, it stopped for a split second, and propelled forward rapidly, leaving a gigantic cloud of smoke behind. They raced through the air at staggering speeds, and Ena struggled to keep her physical form from disintegrating. They zoomed across at least two cities before crashing into a building, debris soaring through the air. It took a few seconds for the smoke to clear.

Officer Nightshade: *coughs* what...the- HURRGH- *vomits*

Ena: Hahaha! I do that too! Except at random unrelated intervals for absolutely no discernable reason!

Firecracker: HEY, KITTY! WHO LET YOU ON?

Ena looked at Firecracker. He held a brown tabby cat in his hands, except instead of a face, the cat had a hole filled with black goop. It did actually have a face, but it resembled a white emoticon.

???: I let myself on, sir.

Officer Nightshade: Why the...the fuck does...does that c-ca...cat sound so fucking...s-smug?

???: It’s in my nature.

Ena: Who exactly are you?

???: Name’s Seltsam. Don’t get too comfy with it.

Ena: A pleasure to meet you, Seltsam! My name is Ena, and she’s Officer Nightshade! She seems rather disoriented right now. Oh! And the cyclops is Firecracker!

Firecracker: COULDA SAID THAT MYSELF! GOOD THING THE AIRCRAFT IS OK! LET’S BURST!

The four got back into the aircraft, and this time Firecracker drove it at a more pleasant speed. It was still quite fast, however. They flew over the city, and over many more cities, until they saw one with a tall mint green statue resembling a woman holding a torch.

Firecracker: THIS IS IT! THE BASE!

They steadily floated back onto the surface of the ground, and Firecracker lead them into a hole near the statue. They made their way into a huge room with many other tunnels. There were other creatures like them walking in and out of each tunnel.

Ena: Where are we?

Firecracker: THE ANTI-MIRROR SOCIETY! WE’RE WORKIN’ ON A WAY TO GO BACK HOME!

Ena: Oh! I came in through a mirror! Stole my gosh darn chocolate milk!

Seltsam: We  _ all  _ came in through a mirror, Ena. The AMS Isn’t only looking for a way to return to our respective dimensions, but also to get to the bottom of this mystery...why are mirrors appearing throughout the multiverse and sucking innocent civilians into this strange, unkind universe?

Officer Nightshade: Well, whatever it is, I hate it. It makes me have to work longer shifts! I have dogs to feed!

Seltsam: Why is  _ that  _ your main priority? This place truly  _ is  _ a completely different world.

Ena: Berries and bushes...have they figured anything out yet?

Seltsam: Well, not exactly...but our workers have noticed something...peculiar about each case

Ena: What do you mean?

Suddenly, a mass of purple smoke with two eyeballs contained in a fishbowl set onto a cart being pushed by two floating hands rolled onto the scene.

???: Seltsam! Firecracker! Where have you been?!

Firecracker: BOSS! WE’RE SORRY! WE JUST PICKED UP THESE-

???: You picked up a Picasso painting and a HUMAN! What’s next? You’re gonna give me a dainty little flower and a nice four-course meal with a side of wine?! THAT DOESN’T GET RID OF ANY MIRRORS!

Officer Nightshade: To be fair, I don’t even want to be here.

Sad Ena: Why awe you yewlling, siw? Did I do sowmething stupid again? OH, I DID! I JUST KNOW IT! C’MON, GO AHEAD, BLOW MY BRAINS OUT!

???: ...overreacting, much?

Seltsam: Cut her some slack. You know she’s not from the same universe as you, Aaron.

Officer Nightshade: Honestly though, what can you even do about it? You’re just some smoke in a fishbowl.

Aaron: I can enter your lungs and make you suffocate.

Officer Nightshade: Oh. Yikes.

Then, Firecracker hit Ena against the head with an iron pole. She immediately returned back to normal.

Ena: Sincerest apologies! Hopefully I didn’t cause too much of a disturbance. Aaron, I am announcing to you that I would love to become a obliging and devoted member of your Anti-Mirror Society! And my companion Officer Nightshade would as well!

Officer Nightshade: I would  _ not!  _ Aaron, don’t listen to her!

Aaron examined the two for a moment, his eyeballs looking around them rapidly.

Aaron: Hm...fine. You two seem up for the job. For now, you two will be volunteers of the Mirror Searcher category. Your dormitory number is 735. Now scram, I don’t want to keep on setting my eyes upon that... _ HUMAN _ .

Ena jumped up and punched the air.

Ena: Huzzah! Officer Nightshade, allow us continue with this wonderous journey, shall we?

Officer Nightshade: *sighs* Fuck everything.


	2. A Shocking Intrusion

Ena: What are you hoping our dormitory looks like?

Officer Nightshade: I’m hoping it looks like a vacation.

Ena: Yes, that would be utterly splendid! I’ve always dreamt of visiting the tropics.

Officer Nightshade: That’s not what I meant.

Ena and Nightshade walked through one of the long, winding tunnels of the AMS base. Ena skipped along, whereas Nightshade sauntered in a formal fashion.

Ena: Oh! This should be it!

The two stopped in front of a room marked “735.” The door was different from the others; rather than being black, it was white with rainbow splatters on it.

Ena: I wonder what those stains are from…

Officer Nightshade: Probably some weird alien space blood.

Ena: It should be nothing!

Ena opened the door and gasped when she was greeted with...a relatively normal dorm room.

Officer Nightshade: What was the gasp for? This is completely norma-

Ena: WHAT THE CABBAGE?! THIS IS UNLIKE ANYTHING I’VE EVER SEEN BEFORE!

Officer Nightshade: Oh, right. You’re a creature from a different universe. Of course a dorm room is like, the eighth wonder of the world to you. 

Ena: The world is just...so  _ interesting  _ to me! Wait, I have a question. What kind of food do you have?

Officer Nightshade: ...well, there’s apples, I guess.

Ena: *gasp* I HAVE APPLES TOO! They’re quite rare, however.

Officer Nightshade: Why are apples  _ rare _ ?

Ena: Let’s enter our dorm room, shall we?

Officer Nightshade: That doesn’t answer my question…

Nonetheless, the two walked into the dorm room. Ena immediately gravitated towards the portable refrigerator.

Ena: What could possibly be inside of this miniature, thought-provoking box?

Officer Nightshade: That’s a minifridge. Best bet is that no one’s put anything in there yet.

Ena opened the door. Instead of empty refrigerator shelves being inside of it, a small magic 8-ball with an ominous, pulsating red aura floated inside of it.

Magic 8-Ball: What must you inquire of me, girl before a mirror?

Ena: Yes! Mirrors! Do you know the origin of the mirrors that are appearing across the multiverse, kind soul?

Magic 8-Ball: I must apologize, but I do not process that kind of information. It must be culinary-related.

Ena: Oh.

Officer Nightshade: Yeah, what did you think, to be honest? That that 8-Ball would unlock the secrets of the universe?

Ena: ...perhaps I did, dearest chum. Well, in that case, can I have some chocolate milk?

Magic 8-Ball: Indeed.

A glass of chocolate milk materialized in front of the open fridge. Ena gripped it at the drop of a hat.

Ena: Thank you!

Magic 8-Ball: You are welcome. I must be going now. Someone in Room 046 is about to require me in a matter of seconds.

The magic 8-ball vanished.

Officer Nightshade: Did you not think that was, like...weird, or anything?

Ena: Of course I didn’t, Officer! This is exactly how everything must go on, affirmative?

Officer Nightshade: I mean, wherever you live, yeah, probably. But on Earth? God, just…

Nightshade flopped onto one of the beds.

Officer Nightshade: This isn’t how anything’s supposed to go at all. Everyone’s being invaded by these bizarre and often very aggressive creatures, and the government’s trying to keep it under control, but...judging from the fact that there’s an underground association full of these things? It’s far from working. I just wanna go home.

Ena set the chocolate milk back onto the small fridge.

Ena: I...I do as well.

Officer Nightshade: What?

Ena: The going home part. I had a friend. Her name was Moony. She was a moon, I guess.

Officer Nightshade: Why are you talking like a normal person now? Like, no huzzah bullshit or anything.

Ena: *shrugs* Well, I don’t know!

Suddenly, the sound of sirens rang out through the tunnels, and Ena could see red flashing lights emitting from underneath the door. Nightshade jumped up immediately, standing up with rigid posture.

Officer Nightshade: Something is wrong. Very, very wrong.

Sad Ena: Oh, no...I musta done something…

Officer Nightshade: While it’s very likely in any other situation that you could’ve fucked something up, you couldn’t have done anything to cause  _ this _ . You’ve been in this room the whole time.

Sad Ena: You’we just saying that, awen’t you…

Officer Nightshade: No, I’m going off of logic and the way the world actually works, you moron.

Ena: Oh, okay.

Officer Nightshade opened the door and cautiously walked out. Ena followed along just as cautiously. The sirens blared like the roaring of lions. Before they could get much of anywhere, though, an arch-shaped guard drew in front of Ena and Officer Nightshade.

Guard: HALT! Do not proceed further! This is an issue only HIGH OFFICIALS are permitted to resolve!

Ena: Well, my partner, Officer Nightshade, is quite experienced at resolving dire conflicts. I believe that she should be allowed to at least aid in these trying times.

Guard: ...why does she look so human?

Officer Nightshade: Well, if you want to complain about it, I’d be glad to make the problem worse!

Guard: IF YOU-

Ena decked the guard in the face, grinning, and made a run for it. Officer Nightshade followed closely behind.

Officer Nightshade: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?!

Ena: I’m being beneficial, my confidant!

Officer Nightshade: CONFIDANT?!

Ena stopped in her tracks. There were three people before her. One of them was a pastel pink rabbit-like creature with large wing-like ears, bangs over their eyes, and a whip-like tail with a ruby at the end, along with a collar reading “KELSHU”. Another one of them was a slimy black digitigrade creature with no eyes, but a large mouth full of razor sharp teeth, and a long forked tongue. Finally, there was...Ena? But monochromatic...she seemed to be in a manic state, with one side of her face pitch-black and featureless, and the other side completely white, with a huge grin to top it all off.

Ena: Who are you?

???: Ah...I never expected to see someone like me in this repulsive place! You may call me...Mal.

Officer Nightshade: What are you here for?! Huh?! To fuck everything up?!

Mal: You could say that...our purpose is to prevent you from continuing your foolish little operation!

Mal harvested a ball of pure light in her palms, which slowly transformed into a cleaver.

Mal: And, perhaps...that means a little bloodshed, HEHE!

???: Yesssss...Viper lovessssss blood.

Kelshu: Can we just get this over with? I’m bored, and really, really tired.

Mal: Well, if you keep feeling sorry for yourself, maybe we can add on an extra eternity!

Viper: Viper isssssss thirsssssty for blood...hasssssn’t eaten in long time…

Firecracker, Seltsam, and Aaron then ran onto the scene.

Seltsam: ENA! NIGHTSHADE! What in Felidae’s name are you doing here?!

Officer Nightshade: Saving your asses? Consider this a favor; I was forced into this, so now I’m doing what you guys want me to!

Aaron: Are you stupid?! We’ve dealt with intrusions numerous times! Just leave this to u-

Viper darted towards Aaron on all fours, and knocked down his cart, shattering the fishbowl he was contained in.

Sad Ena: AAWON!

Aaron: Calm down, kid! This ain’t my first rodeo. Not even close!

Aaron drifted towards Viper’s nostrils, which it responded to by opening its mouth and swallowing him whole.

Viper: Not asssss good asssss blood...but will do until Viper sssserved the real thing…

Officer Nightshade: Did you just EAT Aaron?!

Kelshu: It sure did!

Kelshu tackled Seltsam to the ground, and they fought like cats, swatting and biting and hissing. Ena turned to look back at Mal, but she was nowhere to be seen.

Officer Nightshade: FUCK! She got away!

Sad Ena: Oh...n-no nonononoNONONO-

Ena retched, and brought forth a stream of liquid static. Officer Nightshade watched in disgust.

Sad Ena: I CAN’T DO THIS! I CAN’T DO ANYTHING! EVERYTHING IS GOING ALL WRONG AND I CAN’T DO ANYTHING ABOUT IT! OH, GO AHEAD, PUT THIS STUPID THING OUT OF ITS MISERY ALREADY! IT CLEARLY DESERVES A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!

Ena then transitioned into her full sadness form, sobbing uncontrollably as she sunk down to her knees.

Officer Nightshade: Wh- ugh! OH, C’MON! ARE YOU REALLY GONNA THROW ONE OF YOUR TANTRUMS  _ NOW?! _ MAL IS  _ GONE  _ AND WE  _ NEED TO FIND HER! _

Seltsam kicked Kelshu off of him, watching as they hit the wall with a resounding thud. He bounded over to Ena as she broke down.

Seltsam: What are you doing, Nightshade?! HELP HER!

Officer Nightshade: Her little hissy fit is not my business! That’s a her problem! I’m going out to find Mal!

Firecracker: No,  _ I’M _ GOING OUT TO FIND MAL!

Firecracker zoomed past the three with a jetpack, cackling manically.

Seltsam: She is not throwing a fit, she is having a panic attack! Now go elsewhere and COMFORT HER!

Seltsam ran off of the scene as Kelshu and Viper ran after Firecracker. Nightshade sighed.

Officer Nightshade: Oh my fucking God- look, can you maybe do this somewhere else? Like, in our dorm room?

Ena continued to wail. That didn’t do anything.

Officer Nightshade: Can you even hear me?

Ena didn’t respond. Okay, certainly not.

Officer Nightshade: Fuck it.

Nightshade lugged Ena over her shoulder and began to carry her back to her dorm room, grimacing. Ena shrieked and tried to claw her way out of Nightshade’s grasp, but her attempts were for nought, and in the end, they both ended up back in their dorm room. Nightshade held Ena out in front of her and threw her onto her bed, causing a loud snap to sound. It seemed to snap her out of her panic attack.

Ena: Salutations, Officer Nightshade! What channels are they playing on the worldwide radio as we converse, young sailor?

Officer Nightshade: ...what does that even mean?

Ena: It’s a conversation starter! Interpret it in any way you’d enjoy the most!

Officer Nightshade: Whatever. Just lay down and get some shut eye or something.

Ena: ...okay? As you wish, I guess.

Ena continued to lie on the bed, arms and legs sprawled out, and she stared blankly at the ceiling.

Officer Nightshade: Hey, you might wanna close your eyes.

Ena: May you please turn that overly loud and jarring alarm off first?

Officer Nightshade: It’s not an alarm, you fucking dumbass. There’s an intrusion going on.

Ena: An intrusion? Well, that might just make my attempts at slumber infinitely more difficult!

Officer Nightshade: Ya think?

Ena: ...could you at least tuck me in?

Officer Nightshade: Ugh. Well, you’ll have to make an effort to get under the covers first.

Ena did as she was told, and dove into the covers, disappearing for a brief moment until her head reappeared near the top. Nightshade begrudgingly tucked her in, and leaned against the wall, waiting for the sirens to stop ringing. Luckily, they stopped shortly after.

Ena: Oh! Ha, it’s over.

Officer Nightshade: Huh. Wonder how they dealt with that.

A faint knock on the door echoed through the room.

Officer Nightshade: I’ll get that.

Nightshade opened the door to see Seltsam, his fur ruffled.

Seltsam: Did you do as you were- oh, yes, uh. Ha. She’s even tucked in. How did you do that so quickly?

Ena: Well, she threw me onto here!

Officer Nightshade: GENTLY. I threw her onto there GENTLY.

Seltsam: Well, whatever you did, it worked wonders.

Firecracker: WANNA HEAR HOW WE GOT AARON OUT OF HIS PREDICAMENT?!

Ena: Of cou-

Officer Nightshade: NO! NO, WE WOULD NOT! We’re good, WE’RE GOOD!

Firecracker: Aw…

Ena: Hey, wait, Seltsam? What was that peculiar “something” that you noticed about each case?

Seltsam: Oh, yes, I completely forgot about that. Allow me to explain...each case had the mirror talking directly to them, often in an odd and unconventional manner. This has caused our workers to come to the conclusion that there’s someone, someone living and sapient, behind all of these mirrors. It’s only a matter of who it is...we attempted to interrogate Mal, but she wouldn’t confess to anything, despite admitting that she works for whoever is behind all of this.

Officer Nightshade: And where did you find her?

Seltsam paused for a moment, unsure of what to say.

Seltsam: ...in the main control room. She...she vanished into a plume of bright light after we attempted to interrogate her. We aren’t sure where she is now...but we must find her. She may hold the answers to all of our questions…

Ena: Well, uh...wherever she has appeared in next, we must pursue her! No matter what matters it takes, heheh...

Ena slipped her hands out of the covers and rubbed them together in a plotting manner, a wicked grin on her face as she laughed softly. Suddenly, she snapped back to normal.

Ena: Oh, yes, I forgot! Time for me to take a quick catnap!

Ena fell asleep in a matter of seconds, snoring loudly.

Officer Nightshade: Wh...well how the fuck am I gonna get some sleep of my own with her snoring like that?!

Firecracker: GOOD LUCK!

The door was slammed, leaving Nightshade and Ena alone. Nightshade sat down on her own bed.

Officer Nightshade: Should I just...pull an all nighter?

Ena continued to snore.

Officer Nightshade: I know you’re not awake, but I’m taking that snoring as a yes.

Nightshade lay down on her own bed, apathetically staring at the ceiling. She sprang up as her phone rang noisily, and she took it off of the desk.

Officer Nightshade: Hello?

???: NIGHTSHADE! WHERE ARE YOU?!

Officer Nightshade: Uh...I’m alright, sir. I’ve been relocated in New York City.

???: BY WHO?!

Officer Nightshade: By…

Nightshade looked back at Ena, her snoring growing softer, and she felt a pang of guilt for how she’d treated her earlier. She sighed.

Officer Nightshade: By the government, sir. I’m alright, there’s no need to worry.

???: If...if you say so, I guess.

Officer Nightshade: Thanks for checking up on me, though. Glad to know you’re at least concerned about me, Sable.

Officer Sable: Yeah, just...I was really worried about you. No one else seemed to care, but...but I did! So I’m glad to hear you’re okay, just...just don’t stray too far from there, okay?

Officer Nightshade: Alright, alright.

Sable hung up. Nightshade set it back on her desk and, true to her word, did not sleep for the rest of the night.


	3. Tour Through The Tunnels

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for implied child abuse in this chapter. It's not on-screen but it is talked about.

Ena: GOOD MORNING, AMS!

Ena loved the morning. How the moon would shine brightly in the sky, how the auctions would always be held at exactly 8:26 AM...she even enjoyed waking up! This, however, was not like the other mornings she’d woken up to. Or, at least, she wouldn’t be able to tell by being underground. She hopped out of her bed and stood over Nightshade’s own bed, smiling.

Ena: Good morning, Officer Nightshade!

Nightshade continued to sleep. Ena tilted her head in confusion. She hadn’t even gotten under the covers! Ena jostled her shoulder lightly.

Ena: Officer Nightshade? Are you ready to awaken or…

Nightshade still lay there, fast asleep. Her hair was a mess…

Ena: ...MORNING BE UPON YE!

Officer Nightshade: What the fu- WHAT THE FUCK?! WHO THE- oh, wait, I forgot. I’m enslaved in an underground corporation full of creature from different universes.

Ena: Indeed you are! I’m especially excited for this day. We’re going to begin working today! Although I  _ am  _ quite disappointed that I’m not going to make it to the auction…

Nightshade picked herself up.

Officer Nightshade: Ugh. Thanks a lot, Captain Obvious.

Ena: My name isn’t Obvious, goofball! It’s Ena!

Officer Nightshade: Also knew that!

The door swung open. It was Aaron, with his fishbowl all taped up.

Aaron: Are you two nincompoops ready to start training today?

Ena: With pleasure!

Officer Nightshade: I just woke up.

Aaron: Hey, be thankful you didn’t get eaten by a disgusting amphibious creature yesterday! They had to-

Officer Nightshade: Like I said, I don’t want to hear that!

Aaron: Ugh! Just get ready and get OUT!

So that’s exactly what they did, but not without Nightshade slamming the door in Aaron’s fishbowl face. Ena had immediately retextured into a...slightly different looking Peruvian school uniform. Meanwhile, Nightshade had to consult the Magic 8-Ball inside of the closet.

Officer Nightshade: Wh- Are you literally just the Magic 8-Ball from last time?

Magic 8-Ball: Uh...no?

Officer Nightshade: Well, whatever. Give me something formal.

A white t-shirt appeared in front of her. It had a silhouette of a cats head with white Xs for eyes on it. With it appeared some jeans and a black jacket.

Officer Nightshade: Not nearly as formal as I wanted, but who gives a fuck anymore?

Magic 8-Ball: I apologize. I am not good with formal outfits.

Nightshade’s eyes grew wide. She recognized that tone of voice!

Officer Nightshade: Oh my God- you ARE the 8-Ball from last time!

Magic 8-Ball: Wait-

Officer Nightshade: Get over here, you little bitch!

Nightshade began to chase the 8-Ball around the room as Ena brushed her dark, asymmetrical hair. Ena jolted up when she heard the first punch.

Ena: Hey, what are you doing?

Officer Nightshade: Beating up this little bitch!

Ena: ...fair enough.

Eventually, the two had gotten completely ready. Ena opened the door back up to see Aaron.

Officer Nightshade: Have you just been there the whole time?

Aaron: YES! NOW GET OUT AND DO YOUR WO-

Ena: Wait, we haven’t even been given a tour yet! I haven’t a clue where everything is! Uh, if you could be so kind as to give us a tour, that would be lovely.

Aaron: Ugh. Fine. SELTSAM!!!!

Seltsam came running to Aaron, alert and vigilant.

Seltsam: What is it, sir?!

Aaron: GIVE THEM A TOUR!!!! I HAVE THINGS TO BE DOING!!!!

Then, Aaron rolled away. Seltsam sighed.

Seltsam: Come along, I guess.

The small cat began to walk away, with Ena and Nightshade following close by.

Ena: Where to first, frisky feline?

Seltsam: We should stop at the Hub first. You have already seen it, since it’s the first thing you see when you walk in, but there is more to it than initially seen.

Ena: Ah, yes! The Hub! Simply just...wait, what exactly do you mean by the Hub?

Seltsam: It is the room that connects all of the tunnels. We are growing closer to it. Oh, and here we are now.

The three walked into a large room with a tall ceiling.

Officer Nightshade: What do you mean by “there’s more to it than initially seen”? This looks bland as hell.

Seltsam: Oh, no, it is not the room itself. It’s what the room connects to. 

Officer Nightshade: A bunch of tunnels? What’s so special about that?

Seltsam: Why must new workers always be so difficult? Well, fine. We’ll enter one of those tunnels and then you can tell me that yourself.

Ena: Ooo! Yes!

Ena pointed at the one on the far right.

Ena: Shall we go through that one first?

Seltsam: Of course. Follow me.

The three walked into the tunnel, passing many rooms along the way. Seltsam stopped at a white door.

Seltsam: Excuse me, but could you be so kind as to open that door for me?

Officer Nightshade: Why?

Seltsam: I’m a cat with some black goop and an emoticon for a face. Do you think I’d be able to reach that?

Nightshade scoffed and opened the door. Inside were many creatures at desks examining shards of glass. There was a larger desk near the back of the room where an anthropomorphic snowy owl with two pairs of wings and horns sat.

Seltsam: This is where our Mirror Investigators work. They inspect shards of mirrors and report back anything interesting they find.

Ena: Oh, how amazing! And who is that?

Seltsam: That is Brandy, the High Mirror Investigator. She’s like a mother to everyone here. I’ve heard some workers say she brings various baked goods here on occasion.

Officer Nightshade: God, why can’t Aaron be like that?

Seltsam: Trust me when I say that I’ve asked myself the same exact question before.

Brandy: Oh! Greetings! Are these two new workers you have for me today, Seltsam?

Seltsam: Actually, I’m just taking them on a tour for now.

Brandy: Oh, oh, lovely, lovely! They both have so much promise already, I can just tell!

Sad Ena: Hi…

Brandy: Greetings! ...wait, is there something wrong? You look...saddened, child.

Sad Ena: I just...I wish you wewe my mom, sowta…

Brandy: ...look, I get that comment a lot, but...the way you’ve said it in this case seems almost like you wish I was your mother for a reason apart from me just being nice…

Ena: Ah, no! It’s nothing, truly! I’m fine, you musn’t worry for me.

Brandy: Alright, then…

Brandy returned to her desk, eyes still full of concern.

Ena: Shall we move on?

Seltsam: Yes, yes, I almost forgot. Let’s continue.

Seltsam began to walk down the stairs, Ena and Nightshade following along. They made their way into a cold, empty room full of buttons and switches.

Seltsam: This is our main control room. Don’t touch anything.

Officer Nightshade: Yeah, would’ve figured. If I touched the wall, I’d probably, like, set off an explosive or something...wait, why does an underground facility have a control room like this?

???: I’d be glad to answer that!

Seltsam jolted up and looked to where the voice had come from. It was Mal!

Seltsam: MAL! I thought we had gotten rid of you!

Mal was silent for a moment, and then let out a maniacal cackle.

Mal: Oh! Ohoho, did you  _ really  _ think I just vanished without a trace? YOU WERE WRONG!

Mal ran over to a bright red button.

Mal: And here is your answer, human!

She pressed it, grinning.

Seltsam: NO!

Officer Nightshade: I’m just going to guess from what I’ve seen in the movies that she wasn’t supposed to press that.

Seltsam: Your inference is correct, and almost an understatement, really! THAT WAS THE EJECT BUTTON!

Ena: ...eject button?

The ground shook underneath Ena’s feet. A control panel with a steering wheel and even more buttons was raised.

???: Scanning lifeform. Lifeform not recognized.

Mal: Salutations, Autopiloting Supercomputer! You may not recognize me, but I am Mal! I’d just like to deliver the news that you have been deceived! For your entire lifespan, even!

Seltsam: DON’T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!

Seltsam ran over to Mal and gripped her left leg with his claws. She lifted it up to the side.

Mal: You see this pesky cat clinging to my leg? He has lied to you! This association is not for the good of the general public! It is malicious and wants to use you for evil!

Seltsam: SHE’S LYING!

APSC: Scanning feline lifeform. Detecting for truth. Truth Detection Test failed. Unable to detect anything. Initiating emergency ejection.

The ground began to shake even more, and Ena could hear the ground below being torn.

Officer Nightshade: What’s going on?!

Seltsam: We’re lifting off...

Mal: Indeed we are! And there’s nothing you IDIOTS can DO ABOUT IT!

Mal kicked the frightened cat off of her leg, sending him flying across the room. Scratch marks were left in her skin, exposing...wires? Ena heard sharp talons scrambling across the floor.

Brandy: WHAT’S HAPPENING?! Wait, you’re that intruder from last time! Stop, or I’ll have to defend my children myself!

Mal: HAHA! What can you even do?! Hoot at me until I surrender? Hey, I’ll do it along with you! HOOT! HOOT!

Brandy: Oh, I can do so much more than that…

Brandy crouched into a defensive stance, and raised her tail feathers. She then sent feathers towards Mal like they were torpedoes, dark purple liquid streaming across them. One of them caught Mal’s sleeve.

Mal: Ugh! Wh...d...did you really think that could do anything? Ha! I pity you!

Mal tore out the feather, chuckling.

Mal: THIS IS MY OPERATION NOW!

Mal yanked the steering wheel forward, the room shaking wildly. Ena, Nightshade, Seltsam, and Brandy were all knocked down, but so was Mal. They all hit the back wall with a thud. Brandy responded quickly, albeit dazed, flying up to the steering wheel with her four wings and getting the room into a steady position. 

Brandy: YOU TWO! EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY! SELTSAM! TELL EVERYONE TO CARRY OUT EMERGENCY PROTOCOLS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

Seltsam: Duly noted!

Mal: Eugh...AND IGNORED!

Seltsam scrambled to his feet, scampering up the stairs frantically. Mal picked herself up using her hands, legs still on the ground.

Mal: Eugh...you...you bird-brained IDIOT!

Mal darted towards the motherly owl and threw herself onto her back, clawing at the steering wheel.

Brandy: Child! Cease your fighting! I know this is not who you are inside!

Mal: Ha! You’re WRONG!

The room began to shake again, everything growing unstable. Sirens began to ring. Ena could hardly stand up for more than a few seconds...but she had to persevere. She had noticed something earlier; there was one mechanical band on each one of Mal’s wrists. There was a button on one of them, along with one red light and one green light being on the other one. If Ena’s assumption was correct, if she pressed the button on Mal’s wrist, her reign of terror would end. She began to crawl across the floor.

Officer Nightshade: What are you doing?!

Ena: What I must!

Eventually, the ground reached a steady position, and Ena was able to stand. She ran over to Brandy and tore Mal away from her back.

Mal: STOP IT! STOP IT! I WAS SO CLOSE AND YOU-

Ena pressed the button. Mal went limp in her arms.

Brandy: ...what did you just do to her?

Mal’s eyes opened back up. She was back to normal, no longer being in her manic form.

Mal: Wh...what’s happening…?

Ena: Ah! Knew that would work.

Ena set Mal back down. She smiled a bit; Mal’s true voice was soft and cute, unlike the raspy and cracked one she had been using in her more manic states.

Mal: Who are you…? Where is my father…?

Ena: Father?

Officer Nightshade: That thing’s got a dad?!

Brandy: I’m sorry, child, but I don’t know who your father is. Could you give us some information on him?

Mal: Uh...he’s got grey hair...and he wears a suit a lot...he lives in a big building...me and Kelshu and Viper live there, too...he’s nice, sometimes, but also mean, too…

Brandy: Mean? Why is he mean?

Mal: Well, he...he says I’m not s’posta be here...but I don’t remember anything before meeting him...but he says my existence is inhera...inherit...inheritably flawed...

Officer Nightshade: You mean inherently, right?

Mal: Yeah, uh...inherently flawed...and that means I’m bad, so he hasta be mean to me so he can make me good…

Brandy: Oh, no, I...I think it’s best that you stay here for now, alright?

Mal: But...but he’ll get mad at me for staying with strangers! I’m not even s’posta talk to you guys! I gotta go home!

Mal began to run away, trembling. She then tripped, electricity pulsing through her body.

Brandy: Child!

Mal slowly picked herself up. She began to cackle in the voice she’d used before…

Mal: See you idiots later! Hope you like being exposed to the public eye!

Mal ran back up the stairs.

Brandy: CHILD!

Brandy flew back up the stairs.

Officer Nightshade: ...oh my God.

Ena: What?

Officer Nightshade: Mal’s, like...a kid or something. And her so-called “dad” is treating her like shit. I thought she was just a bitch…

Ena: Wait, what? What do you mean?

Officer Nightshade: He said her existence was “inherently flawed”! That’s horrible!

Ena: Oh, I apologize, uh...I...didn’t really listen to that for too long.

Officer Nightshade: What?

Brandy flew back down the stairs, sadness in her eyes.

Brandy: She’s gone. I couldn’t find her.

Officer Nightshade: DAMMIT!

Ena: Goodness, I...I don’t know what to say.

Seltsam walked back down the stairs. Firecracker was also there.

Seltsam: Just get back into your dormitory for the day. Firecracker will take us to somewhere safe.

Firecracker: INDUBITABLY!

Nightshade sighed, and began to walk away Ena following close by. They walked back up the stairs, out of the room, and back through the tunnel. Nightshade stopped when they reached the Hub.

Officer Nightshade: ...where do you think they’re taking us?

Ena: I don’t know. I’m hoping it looks like a vacation. Ha! Get it? You used that phrase before me and now I’m using it because I found it appealing!

Officer Nightshade: Cool, cool, just...can you just call me Nightshade from now on?

Ena: Yes, of course. Why, though? Isn’t your name  _ Officer _ Nightshade?

Nightshade: Well, I’m...not much of an officer anymore.

Ena: Oh. Alright, then.

The two headed back to their dorm, Nightshade feeling a linger sense of forlornness.


	4. An Accidental Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: someone gets their arm blown off in this one. Not saying who. It's not shown happening on screen but the aftermath is there. Also, sorry if the Spanish in this is bad. The only languages I'm fluent in are German and English.

Nightshade sighed. She was lying on her bed, legs resting on the footboard. She’d still been thinking about Mal, and how innocent she seemed back in the main control room. What had the electricity been about? And why did it make her switch back? What was with the bands in the first place? She had many questions and no answers to them. She tensed up when she heard Ena begin to speak.

Ena: Why haven’t you fallen asleep yet, Nightshade? You must be exhausted!

Nightshade: I am, I am, just...I’m thinking about Mal again.

Ena: Oh, trust me, I am as well. I just fell asleep because flying makes me drowsy.

Nightshade: Shit! I almost forgot! We’re in the fuckin’ air!

Ena: Yes, yes we are. Why must you be so...vulgar about it, though?

Nightshade: Oh, of course. That’s why you haven’t sworn even once since I first met you. The word “fuck” is the bane of your existence.

Ena: Not exactly, but...I do not enjoy it.

Nightshade: Ugh. Whatever.

Nightshade’s phone rang. She looked back at the desk to see that it was Sable.

Ena: Who is attempting to contact you currently, my companion?

Nightshade: I dunno, it’s...no one important. Just a friend.

She picked up the phone.

Nightshade: Yes?

Officer Sable: THE STATUE OF LIBERTY JUST FLEW AWAY!

Nightshade: THE ST- WHAT?!

Ena: Oh, so that is what that enormous statue of a woman holding a torch is named!

Nightshade: I’m sorry- Sable-

Officer Sable: WHO WAS THAT THAT JUST-

Nightshade: SHE’S JUST SOMEONE WHO’S WITH ME! Calm down, Sable!

Officer Sable: NO! I HEARD HER! SHE DIDN’T KNOW WHAT THE STATUE OF FREAKING LIBERTY WAS! SHE’S ONE OF THE CREATURES, I KNOW IT!

Nightshade: Well, yeah, but what’s wrong with that?!

Officer Sable: EVERYTHING! NIGHTSHADE, STAY TIGHT, I’M COMING TO GET YOU!

Nightshade: NO, YOU ARE NOT! DO NOT DO ANYTHING! STAY WHERE YOU A-

Nightshade was interrupted by Sable hanging up.

Nightshade: God fucking DAMN IT!

Ena: Why are you so stressed?

Nightshade: Well, for one, I had no idea that we took the Statue of FUCKING LIBERTY WITH US! Not to mention that this entire organization may be busted!

Ena: I knew it! You do care for the organization!

Nightshade: No, it’s not that I care about the organization, it’s that I care about you!

Ena: EVEN BETTER!

Ena hugged Nightshade from behind, which Nightshade responded to by groaning. As soon as Nightshade groaned, though, Ena let go.

Ena: My deepest apologies. I can only hug people for two seconds.

Nightshade: Good, good, just...can I just catch a break every once in a while?!

Suddenly, a voice came over the intercom.

Firecracker: HEY THERE, MY DYNA- MIGHTS!  JUST COMIN’ IN TO TELL YOU TO HOLD ONTO YOUR PANTS, ‘CUZ WE’RE LANDING IN THE SWEET CRYSTAL WATERS OF THE CARRIBEAN! ONCE WE HIT THE WATER, FEEL FREE TO COME OUT AND TAKE A SWIM FOR A BIT! But don’t frolic too much if you’re made’a metal, ‘cuz you’ll RUST! HAHA! OKAY, BUT, seriously, don’t do that. You  will  rust. It will be absolutely detrimental to your health. You may die...FIRECRACKER, OUT!

Ena punched the air.

Ena: Huzzah! The qualities of our lives just keep increasing! You’re finally going to get something that looks like a vacation!

Nightshade: ...actually, yeah, I’m...kind of relieved. Maybe I might be able to get some R&R for once...wait, how does Firecracker even know where he’s going if there aren’t any windows?

Ena: Yes, and I may finally visit the tropics! Although I’m not really sure if I mix well with water...but that matters not! I’m feeling peachy-keen! Plummy-keen, even! You see, it’s comedic because the difference peaches and plums is that peaches are classified as a species whereas plums are a subgenus-

Nightshade: Don’t explain the joke! And that doesn’t even answer my questi-

Faint splashing noises began to ripple throughout the tunnels, along with very loud screaming.

Ena: ...do you...do you suppose that, perhaps, uh...we are landing?

Nightshade: Yeah, yeah! I  suppose .

A voice came over the intercom again.

Firecracker: HEY THERE, MY DYNA- MIGHTS!  WE HAVE NOW OFFICIALLY LANDED! DON’T MIND THE SCREAMING; THE RESIDENTS HERE AREN’T EXACTLY FAMILIAR WITH US! BUT DON’T WORRY! OUR HIGH OFFICIALS ARE ESTABLISHING THEIR PEACE IN THIS CRUEL, CRUEL WORLD! IF ANYTHING GOES WRONG, WE SHALL-

Then, another voice came over the intercom.

Seltsam: FIRECRACKER! What are you doing?!

Firecracker: REASSURING THE WORKERS HERE THAT EVERYTHING’S OKA-

Seltsam: No! Everything’s not okay! You were supposed to land in the Carribean, not LIMA, PERU!

Firecracker: ...Lima, Peru? Wait, what? You mean my instincts were deceiving me?

Seltsam: INSTINCTS?!

Nightshade: Oh. So he  didn’t  see where he was going.

Firecracker: UHHH, ENDING TRANSMISSION! GOOD LUCK!

Seltsam: NO-

Then, the transmission ended.

Ena: Do you think we should go ahead and see for ourselves what is transpiring on the surface?

Nightshade: Ena, that’s a terrible idea.

Ena: Terrific idea? Wow, Nightshade! You’ve never complimented me in such a way! Now, come along!

Nightshade: No, I said- WAAGHH!!

Ena grabbed Nightshade’s hand and began to run, swinging the door open. The screaming got louder as Ena dashed through the tunnel. Nightshade refused to budge when Ena made it to the Hub.

Ena: Why are you suddenly being so stubborn? I thought you fancied this idea.

Nightshade: NO! I SAID TERRIBLE! I SAID IT WAS A TERRIBLE IDEA!

Sad Ena: ...t...tewwible?

Nightshade: Yea- UGH! Don’t cry now!

Sad Ena: You’we gonna make me cwy...you’we being so wude to me!

Then, Ena ran away, sprinting to the surface.

Nightshade: WAIT! THEY’RE GONNA KILL YOU OUT THER- ...fuck.

It was too late. Ena had already breached the surface. The sky was dark, but unlike how it had been in her dimension, the moon was out instead of the sun. The moon’s light reflected across the ocean, glistening softly. Ena looked up. They  had taken that statue with them. She saw people screaming and swearing at the shore. Nightshade soon emerged out onto the surface as well.

Nightshade: Ena! Get back here!

Sad Ena: Aw...they’we all mad at me…

Nightshade: No, they’re freaking the fuck out because the Statue of Liberty is in the middle of fucking PERU!

A voice called out from above. They seemed to be speaking through a megaphone.

Seltsam: Please, residents of Lima, Peru, REMAIN CALM. We did not mean to land here. We do not mean any harm or malice. We are simply trying to adapt to our sudden change in environment.

The two looked up, and Ena saw something she didn’t notice before. Firecracker was holding a megaphone up to Seltsam’s face, the cat sitting in the cyclops’ lap.

Nightshade: That too.

Ena: Salutations, Seltsam! Do you think that-

Seltsam: NO! GET BACK INTO YOUR DORM ROOM THIS INSTANT!

Random Resident: LA SECUESTRARON! (THEY KIDNAPPED HER!)

Seltsam: Nadie fue secuestrado! Por favor manten la calma! (No one was kidnapped! Please keep calm!)

Ena: Wait, why aren’t any subtitles appearing?

Nightshade: Subtitles?

Ena: Yes, most often when someone speaks a foreign language, subtitles appear underneath them.

Nightshade: This world doesn’t work the way yours does! And besides, that’s the least of our problems right now! Let’s just get back into our dorm rooms and-

Ena felt herself get zapped with a mysterious ray.

Nightshade: ENA!

Her world went black. When she awakened, she found herself in a dark room, not too much unlike the cell she had been locked in when she first arrived.

Ena: ...where...am I…?

???: Eso no es importante… (That’s not important…)

A red demon girl with wine red hair cut into a bob cut and yellow eyes emerged from the darkness. She wore a black crop top and ripped shorts.

Ena: I’m...extremely sorry if this is offensive in any way, but may you please speak English? I’m not exactly a native Spanish speaker.

???: Oh, yes, apologies. That is not offensive at all.

Ena: Good! Anyway, why have you brought me here? Who are you?

???: I am Chulla, the head of the Peruvian AMS. I have brought you here because I believe you may want to join…?

Ena: Oh, no, I do not have any plans of joining the Peruvian Anti-Mirror Society. I’ve already joined one, haha! What gave you that wonderful idea, though, dearest Chulla?

Chulla: You are wearing a Peruvian school uniform. I am very sorry for that assumption…

Ena: No, it is completely fine! ...wait, this is a Peruvian school uniform?!

Chulla: Yes? Do you not know that?

Ena: Well I’m aware of that now! Now may you tell me where I am as of currently?

Chulla: You-

???: PATRONA! PATRONA! (BOSS! BOSS!)

A girl wearing a pastel purple suit with a chipped teacup for a head ran up to Chulla.

Chulla: Si, Coca? (Yes, Coca?)

Coca: HAY UNA ESTATUA EN EL OCEANO! (THERE IS A STATUE IN THE OCEAN!)

Chulla: Esto no es noticia nueva, Coca. (This is not new news, Coca.)

Coca: LO SE, PERO LA GENTE LE ESTA TIRANDO BOMBAS! (I KNOW, BUT PEOPLE ARE THROWING BOMBS AT IT!)

Chulla: BOMBAS?! (BOMBS?!)

Coca: SI! Y ALGUIEN ESTA HERIDO! (YES! AND SOMEONE IS HURT!)

Chulla: Como estan lastimados?! (How are they hurt?!)

Coca: SU BRAZO! ERA… (HIS ARM! IT WAS…)

Chulla: Fue que? (It was what?)

Coca: FUE DESTRUDO! (IT WAS DESTROYED!)

Chulla put her clawed hands over her mouth.

Ena: What are you two conversing of?

Chulla: ...there...there is a statue in the ocean...and people are throwing bombs at it-

Ena: PEOPLE ARE WHAT?!

Chulla: Yes, yes, and...someone’s arm, it...it was exploded…

Ena was silent for a moment, unable to say a word. Suddenly, she began to hyperventilate.

Sad Ena: LET ME! LET ME THROUGH!

Coca: Que? (What?)

Ena ran out of the room and stormed through the halls, almost unable to really even see where she was going. She swung open the door and-

Chulla: Where are you going?!

Sad Ena: THE STATUE! I NEED TO GO BACK TO THE STATUE!

Chulla: I think I understand, I- Hold on, I must get the-

Chulla pulled out a ray gun.

Sad Ena: DO IT! DO IT! SHOOT ME!

Chulla shot her, but instead of killing her, she was teleported back to the statue. The first thing she saw was a distressed Seltsam.

Seltsam: ENA! IT’S NIGHTSHADE!

Sad Ena: I KNOW IT! I KNOW ALL ABOUT IT! HER ARM IS GONE AND IT’S ALL MY FAULT!

Seltsam: It’s not, though!

Sad Ena: IT IS! I BROUGHT HER HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE! I’M A DEMON! YOU NEED TO KILL ME! NOW!

Seltsam: Ena! Stay calm! Firecracker is taking care of it!

Sad Ena: BUT-

Firecracker whacked Ena across the head with a metal rod. When Ena woke up, she was back in her dorm room, Nightshade nowhere to be seen.

Ena: ...Nightshade? Where...are you?

Ena heard a knock on her door. She lifted herself out of her bed, and walked over to it.

Ena: Yes?

Seltsam: I’m...sorry about earlier. Would you like to visit Nightshade?

Ena: With pleasure, but...where is she?

Seltsam: She’s in the infirmary right now. Nursebot is handling everything.

Ena: But...what happened?

Seltsam did not respond. Instead, he looked down for a moment, and began to walk away. Ena followed him, not saying a word as they walked through the tunnels. They went through the Hub, and through another tunnel, until they reached the infirmary. Ena stopped at the door.

Seltsam: ...Ena?

Ena: ...I can’t. No. Not right now.

Seltsam: It wasn’t your fault.

Sad Ena: ...it was.

Seltsam: It was  not.  Trust me.

Sad Ena: I-I...I can’t…

Someone on the other end opened the door. It was a robot with pink eyes, a white torso, and a red cross on their chest. She had antennae on her head that had red crosses at the ends of them.

Nursebot: I...assume you’re here to check up on the wounded recruit.

Seltsam: We are.

Nursebot: Come in, then. She’s doing better than she was before.

Seltsam padded into the infirmary, but Ena stayed exactly where she was. She could see Nightshade lying there, probably unconscious, one of her arms missing. The nub where the arm once was was bandaged up, and Ena could see blood. Fresh blood. It was red, unlike her own, but that was the least of Ena’s worries.

Nursebot: Are you going to come in or not?

Sad Ena: ...I’m tiwed…I...I’m going home…

Ena rubbed her eyes lightly.

Nursebot: ...go back to your dorm, then?

Ena slumped over, and turned back, walking back to her dorm. Her eyes filled with tears that she did not attempt to repress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! ALSO WHAT?! 100+ HITS ALREADY?! Wow, that's so cool! By the way, would anyone mind commenting? Sorry if I sound greedy, but no one has commented yet.


End file.
